1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to swimming goggles, and particularly to swimming goggles which have a left frame, a right frame and a connecting member integrally formed, and is used comfortably and easily.
2. Related Art
Swimming goggles are generally categorized as two types: separate type and integral type. The separate type has a separate connecting member connecting a left frame and a right frame together; while the integral type has a left frame and a right frame integrally formed with a connecting member. In order to receive lenses in the left frame and the right frame retentively, the integral type of swimming goggles ought to be made of rigid material, and otherwise the lenses can not be held. Due to restraint of the rigid material, pads on the left frame and the right frame fail to have flexibility to touch a user's face comfortably. Moreover, the connecting member made of rigid material is too stuff to suit for users with different face profiles. Lack of flexibility increases risk of water leakage arising from unclosed touch of the left and the right frames to a user's face.
In addition, due to restraint of the rigid material, buckles of the integral type of swimming goggles have to be designed simply for positioning a head strap and can not adjust the head strap finely. In use, the swimming goggles have to be adjusted repeatedly and inconveniently.